olympians VS Egyptians
by Artwill11
Summary: Toby Mourier, a thirteen-year-old demigod will have to make his life's biggest decision, which might also be his very last one. Will he unite the worlds two largest empires, or will he take sides?
1. Chapter 1

One two. One two. Mic check. Oh my god, were on air! Hey what's up? Toby Mourier on the mic. Welcome to our radio station. Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Leo, Jason, Piper and of course, our previous hero Percy Jackson are also here with me to help tell our fabulous story which you'd better believe! So, just to sum the whole story up, I will beat them up, again! (No, Percy, I like having a big idea of myself, try it, its better than being so modest!) So guys, are you ready? Oh and something else-(Right, I'll continue.) Sorry guys, the big, modest guy doesn't let me to tell it to you. Anyway, let's go!

After dinning at Camp Half-Blood I actually though that life just couldn't get more complicated. I had arrived at the camp about a week ago, and from then and on, it feels like I am at a madhouse. All the kids here say that I'm like, half god and half mortal, and I shouldn't forget the fact that most of them play with real swords. Yet, thanks to my bad luck attraction, life did get both worst and more complicated, something that I wasn't used to from living in a safe neighborhood in Manhattan. Well, it didn't get worst right away though. Just not immediately.

I was walking across the big Ω of cabins, which, as I had found out earlier belonged to a different Greek mythology god, thinking. I generally thought that nothing was going to be the same anymore. When I arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I found out that I was, in fact, one of Apollo's many children, and to tell you the truth, I was quite proud of it, even though I was about to faint from all the shock that had taken over me. A demigod. WOW! Me, Toby Mourier, a demigod? Of all the things that one could possibly make up in his brain that was the sanest!

This didn't stop me, though, from feeling even greater and stronger than any of my old best friends at my school in Brooklyn! When I arrived here, I had no friends at all, and no one talked to me. Most probably, I thought to myself, because I looked lost inside so many smart, talented and strong demigods. The subject of friendship made me despondent, so I decided to returned to my supernatural demigod stuff.

I paused in front of the big Apollo cabin. At first glance, Apollo's cabin looked like any ordinary cabin, but, if you looked at it while the sun was up, it seemed to glow too much to bear. Some of the other Apollo's kids told me that the cabin was made of solid gold, and that it was the second largest cabin in Camp Half-Blood after the Herme's cabin. The cabin seemed to reflect the sunlight to me, since Apollo was the Greek god of the sun. Even though all these kids said the same thing about the glow f the cabin, I had this strange feeling that the cabin produced its light by itself, since if you looked at it closely at night, it still glowed lightly, but probably, the gold reflected some of the light from the moon. At the outside of the cabin, there were some chariots which seemed to be brand new. They were all golden, with beautiful calligraphy carved letters of all the members in the cabin. The chariots too seemed to glow in the sunlight, making them even more amazing and mesmerizing when you looked at them. Unlike most of the normal chariots I had seen before, which weren't all that much, these ones were huge! It seemed like it could easily fit at least forty campers!

Next to the chariot parking lot, there were some big shelflike cases, which were gold too, rested on the glowing golden wall of the cabin, slightly hidden behind a big oak tree, with big green and healthy leaves. Inside the cases were millions of sonic arrows, as the other cabin members called, which I didn't yet particularly know what their purpose might be.

After I was done looking at my new home, I sat down on a gray, moist rock and started thinking again, a different subject now. Personally, I loved to think when I was bored, sad, or nostalgic. Now, I was all three, which was an excuse for me to think more.

Now, I thought of me, and all of the other Apollo campers, as well as the likenesses we had as half siblings. Before I reached the camp, I didn't know that I had magical powers at all. Sometimes, though, I might do things no other humans could, but to me, they didn't seem so special. Sometimes, I could curse people into speaking in rhymes or couplets, which took days to wear off. Here, I found out that all of my other half-siblings could do that too! Other things that I had in common with the other Apollo campers was that we were all excellent archers and we could aim perfectly well, as well as the fact that we were skilled in physical contests and game! We were also skilled art workers and, and we had a grate talent in music. But, despite the fact that I found a lot more people like me, I also found out that Apollo's kids could heel people by singing. This thing as totally amazing up to me, even though most of the other campers didn't use it very much. The most talented in our cabin, was its "ruler". He was brand new, I heard, and his name was Thomas Jonathan, a pretty weird name up to me.

The rest of the Apollo campers and I, also had outer likenesses. I, like all of the other Apollo campers had blue-green eyes, which according to how the sun shone on them, they would either become more blueish, greenish, or sometimes, grayish. This thing kind of pissed me off sometimes, since I had no idea what the exact color of my eyes was! Many people, though, say that this kind of eyes are very rare to find, and that my eyes in particular are mesmerizing when you look at. Another likeness that the other campers and I have are the hair. Our hair our neither brown, neither blond, and when the weather got colder, all f a sudden, their color would darken. Another thing that I'm not sure of, the color of my hair. I am tall, too, in fact I was the tallest in my class in Brooklyn, but here, I have an average height, which, when I am standing between all these tall dudes, totally lowers my self-esteem.

I was so drawn out with my memories to understand that I was standing out of the cabin all of the time. The sun had gone down, an already I could see Orion shining bright up in the dark blue sky. The moon, full and brighter than I'd ever seen in my life, glowed brightly over the center of the Ω that the cabins formed, giving extra luster on the Apollo's cabin.

Suddenly, a dark skinned guy, with long hair came to me and started talking to me interminably. I actually wished that I had my stop-watch with me so that I could time him speaking, but I forgot it at home at Brooklyn the day that I was taken here.

My mom was cooking my favorite food, roast beef with french fries in our large dimly lit kitchen, when this half-goat guy, satyr as he called himself, knocked on the door. My mom let him in, thinking that he was one of my friends from school. I was up in my bedroom studying then, and so I told them to wait a while. The satyr started talking to my mother about Greek gods and other stuff, as far as I know. My mom got totally freaked out at him and started running around the brightly lit hallways of our house loudly screaming "Hairy-legged monster!" She even called dad who had actually left me and mom when I was 3 months old to report him the news. I actually found out today, though, that my dad was Apollo, the Greek sun and music god, and that he now lived at over the Empire State Building, which is actually the home of all the Greek gods, in other words, Mt. Olympus. I know, thats what I thought at first too. You guys must got to be kidding me. Anyway, let's go back to our story (Happy now Grover!)

"Hey! Ya must be da new kid from da city eh? Manhattan, right? Heard silly stories about da people there! Hope you're not a weirdo like most of them! You seem like a cool guy! Whana be friends? Why were standing in front of the cabbing for so long, got kinda bored at staring at ya, so I decided to talk to you. Wanna be friends? Eh? We will have so much fun in sword fighting if ya'd want, but I warn ya, I can kill ya as easy as-"

"Calm down Mike! You don't want to get our newcomer tired with your constant chit-chat, do you?" interrupted a redhead girl who didn't seem at all like a demigod at all to me. She was wearing jeans filled with marker stains and a white TShirt that was like four sizes bigger than her, which surprised me by the face that it was so clean that it seemed to glow under the bright glow of the full moon. "Hello! My name is Rachel! This is Mike! Were happy to have you join our camp!" she said in a cheerful voice which echoed silently in the dark and dense woods.

"Hm, hello. My name is Toby. So... mm... Are you two demigods also or am I the only one around here?" I said, but denied it right away. Of course they were demigods. I mean the camp was called "Camp Half-Blood" and even though I was dyslexic, I could read and understand it's meaning. Demigods are half human, half gods. Half bloods on other words. Why would I be the only powerful kid in here?

"Well, actually I'm a kind of fortune teller. Mike over here is a Hephaestus son. Very talented one indeed. Who's son are you?" Rachel spoke.

"Well, I'm Apollo's. I'm kind of mixed up actually. Like, the past few days, week actually, all I here is stuff about Greek mythology being real. Do you actually mean that all Greek gods actually exist and that they come down to earth and have weird affairs with humans, who sometimes don't even understand that they are having affairs with ancient greek gods, creating demigods? Even I'm mixed up, and seriously I hear many, many silly stuff in everyday life. One time I saw a cat talking to these two kids. This is just craziest, though. Am I going insane or what?"

"Well, ya actually have da hang outa it. Dats exactly how it is kiddo! Gods+Human=Demigods. Simple mat! Well, anyway, Apollo's eh? Some cool kids with rock music skills are in der. I know that guy who can play the guitar betta than Eric Clapton! You'r surely lucky!" Said Mike. I didn't quite feel like talking now, especially about rock music. I love classical music only. I never, though, got why everyone else hated it! I mean it is so frustrating. I can't take it! Classical music is the best!(All right, I close my mouth now, but I am still frustrated at that thing you said Mike!)

So, were were we? Oh right! I was tired so I told them a cursory goodnight, followed by a yawn, and walked inside the cool cabin of Apollo. It was a big relief to find out that it wasn't hot like the outside summer heat. I fell on one soft bed which now officially belong to me, and tried to sleep, but the sleep only got me when a guy did something with his hands, kind of like charming the room, and classical music, Debussy to be accurate, started playing. Then, my eyelids slowly closed, and I slept hugging my bag, pretending that it was my Teddy bear, happy about the fact that I had finally started to make friends, as weird as they were. I liked weird people anyway. The sleep got me right away, and unlike the previous nights here at Camp Half-Blood, I saw no dreams at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Up to me, mornings in Camp Half Blood are really different from the mornings in Brooklyn. Even though it was summer, my favorite season of the year, and the weather forecaster had said that temperature would reach at around 43˚ Celsius the whole month, it didn't feel anything like this here at Camp Half-Blood all. In fact, you could easily say that it wasn't hot at all. From time to time, a really cool breeze blew, making all the trees rattle, and my brown-blond hair float lightly all over my face, blocking my eyes from seeing clearly, and pinching the back of my neck. Even though the sun was bright up in the sky, you didn't feel the heat upon your skin at all, either, which made me think wether you could tan in here. Another strange thing was that in the shade, you didn't feel cooler, and even when you jumped inside the lake, which I did a couple of times just to try it, the water was exactly the same temperature as outside!

Mike, my new chatterbox friend, came to me early in the morning to wake me up. After handing me a piece of cake, and a glass filled to the very top with bright orange, orange juice which filled the room with its sweet scent of freshly cut oranges, and telling me that I had been late for breakfast, he told me that I needed to go to the Big House immediately to find Rachel.

"Who's Rachel?" I asked confused. He looked at me, smirking a bit. This made me feel a bit uncomfortable, and I guess that he understood that from the look I had on my face.

"The girl with the stained bluejeans, ya man, don't ya remember her?" He said, seeming upset. A quick flash of memory burst in my mind, and then in the sing-song voice I had when I remembered something, I said,

"Oh, that Rachel! The pretty girl eh?" He looked at me like I had just said something funny, a look that I got quite often from the higher grade bullies at my old school in Brooklyn. I hated that look. All it did was bring bad memories to me.

"Ooh, I can certainly see romantic songs right here, not that I can tell the future!" He exclaimed, and that was when I realized how my comment on her sounded like. I blushed, and I could feel heat building up inside me, and bursting out of my body through my red, now, cheeks. Trying to calm myself down, I started singing a song, one of my favorites. When I calmed down, Mike came to sit next to me, smiling widely, his eyes staring me as if I was mad. Then, speaking in-between his teeth and his wide smile and while his arm landed gently on my left shoulder, he reminded me of the reason he was here.

"Seriously now, you gotta go to Rachel. Chiron would be very mad at me, and seriously, I don't wanna see him angry, oh no! Believe me, no one wants to see _this_ dude mad! He also mentioned that it was really imperative and really important. So, If I were you, I would go right away!" He said, then with a big leap he got off the bed.

"Don't you ever say good morning? Let me get dressed and I will meet you at the Big House right away" I said, remembering his abrupt entry inside the cabin, while I was gently asleep. I wasn't quite the morning type, and with so much rock music, chit-chat and laughter going all around inside the cabin, it just made things worst for me.

"All right dude. Don't ya get me mad. I will smack ya in the face if ya do, so you'd betta watch out. I understood ya not a morning type, but ya know, I bet that you can do better in the morning if ya try. Da ya have any idea were da Big House is? If ya get lost just ask somebody. Just don't go away. It is really important. It is actually so important that Chiron told me to tell it to ya! Quick, I'll be waiting for ya in the big house! Don't ya dare be late! I warn-"

"OK! OK! Go and I will be there in less than fifteen minutes!" I interrupted unable to hear more. He thankfully left, letting me alone in the cabin. I hadn't noticed that all of the other kids had left. I quickly got dressed not bothering to look around the Apollo's cabin.

It took me much more than fifteen minutes to arrive at the Big House. The reason is easy to tell, but not to good to escape punishment, cause as far as I heard from this Cheron guy, whatever his name is anyway, I bet he will quite angry with me if I'm late.

Well, here's the reason. Rememberer previously when I said that I have a very strong attraction of bad luck? Well, it is quite true, and unfortunately, it still works as good as it did years ago! As soon as I walked out of the cabin, and into the hordes of people, I got lost. I tried looking over the big height ranges of kids to find were the Big House was, but since this camp was so huge, covering billions of hectares of land, I had no luck. I thought to myself that probably the Big House would be in the middle of the camp, but, as much as I tried to find it, I had completely no luck on my side. And I mean it, cause when I finally got my courage and asked some old kids who I thought, and seemed to know the place pretty well, everything got destroyed again.

"Um hey, I'm like really new here, so could you tell me were the Big House is? I have to go there immediately, as far as I'm informed it is really urgent, so, please can you help me?" I asked. They stared at me and after a while, laughed out loud, their laughters so hight pitched ands out of key, that my ears hurt.

As embarrassment started growing fast inside me, and my whole body started trembling for urn unknown reason, I made up my mind, and I decided that it would be better for me to leave from this place. One thing I was sure of right now anyway. That was that I didn't want to get in any fight with demigods. Especially them.

Throwing a quick look at them to see how they looked like, I found out that they were much different than the blond and kind kids from my cabin. They were four, all redheaded and muscular, even the girl who seemed to be leader of the gang, having complete control over the other three boys. They looked like they were siblings, but if you looked carefully at their faces you would be able to make out many differences. The four kids were all holding a spear and a shield each, making them look like Ares, the Greek god of war, ready to go on a battle. Frightened from them, I twirled around and headed towards the opposite direction, but as I was about to go when the girl grabbed me by the shoulder to speak to me.

"You don't know were the Big House is? Seriously now, I mean even Leo's dragon does, and actually he's not the cleverest thing around here! Man, you'd better get your self a map, if you find one!" I tried not to look at her, as she continued making fun of me. Instead I looked around her. We were in a small, safe-looking battle field. Kids were sword fighting all around the place, while some older kids, probably the best at this kind of fighting, were giving instructions, their faces looking all proud from their good job. There were two flying chariots afloat over us, which I recognized right away since I had seen them yesterday night outside my cabin, while I was randomly staring and thinking about my cabin. There were some other guys too, among them a girl constructing different things, and then joining them together, creating something that looked like a high-tech phone or something. Beautiful girls were everywhere as well. They were planting seeds, spreading rose perfume all over the air, which apparently made the guys angry, and singing ear-catching songs, which I found beautiful. I thought that it was all so miraculously nice over here, when the redhead girl snapped something at me, that made me jump and fall on the soft grass.

"I will tell you were the Big House is, only if you beat me in a sword fight! Lets see if a new, and really dumb Apollo's son can beat a fairly old, skilled, smart, powerful, Are's daughter. By the way, my dad is god of war! Good luck looser!" she said as her eyes sparkled as if she saw a new born puppy, and her fingers formed an L on the front of her forehead. My whole body went suddenly tremulous and I was about to cry from fear. She had got to be kidding me, I thought to my self, not managing to assure myself, but when the other guys gave me a sword and a firm push on my back, that's when my coward personality came out and I started crying. "Don't try to get away baby! Fight!" I heard the quartet of red heads tell me. I had to do it now, I persued myself, prove to them that I was a demigod too, and that I was no baby as they thought!

I ran screaming towards her while she just stared at me smiling a big bright smile. I was about to hit her, when miraculously, all of a sudden, my sword transformed into a wand like, white stick! I stared at it, and she started laughing hysterically.

"You know, there this cool guy called Percy Jackson. He has this pen that turns into a sword when you uncap it, but a sword that turns into a wooden stick. Never seen or heard about these before. I was right again, you are a looser" She said going through the L with her fingers again. I was still very shocked, but then the stick turned into a piano which started playing classical music, immediately calming me down. I wanted to see who did it. Everybody was staring at one direction, silent. I threw my head towards the direction to see a guy half hidden behind a big wooden block.

"Break it down Hannah. You, Toby, come with me." He said. As he moved towards me, I nearly fainted. This guy wasn't human at all. He was in fact half horse, with a long beard! He looked at me, then pointed at his horse back. I think that I had my mouth dropped because he told me in a weird language, probably Greek, I thought.

" Κλεισ´το στόμα σου, θα χαψεις καμία μύγα!" Even though he spoke for certain Greek, I understood every single word he said. It was like "Close your mouth. You'll probably eat a fly" I looked at him dazed and puzzled, and then, remembering what he said, I forced my mouth to close, my muscles pushing it hard, until it closed, my lips now touching each other. "It's a Greek saying. Will you come? I'm Chiron, I will introduce myself better later." I decided to follow him, even though I was still puzzled. At least I didn't go on his horse back!


	3. Chapter 3

As Cheiron and I were walking past the strawberry fields which were filled with girls planting fruits while dancing and singing, a big, sky blue house slowly preached from the far distance of the camp. At first, I couldn't make out how exactly it look, but as we slowly approached it, I started to make out four floors, and what seemed like an attic at the top. The house was in fact quite big, and, unlike like all of the cabins I had come past the past week, this house was like any ordinary house in the world, just that it was painted entirely with a sky blue color. All around the Big House, there were flowers all of all kinds and shapes, and as we got closer to it, the smells of all of the flowers combined filled the air, and immediatly made me feel load calmer and tired and if the flowers had magic.

The horse dude calmly showed me the way inside, not speaking, and looking quite terrified, or maybe even confused. The first room to enter as soon as we walked into the house was most probably the imformatory, or at least did the big sign on the East wall say so. There were some kids there, lying on white beds, wounded. I recognized some of the kids from my cabin healing little cuts, scratches or even big, bloody wounds. That was the very first time I saw the magic of healing possessed by Apollo's children at work, and I just could wait until I healed somebody.

We kept walking, more stress building up inside me, and Cheiron still not speaking, his poker face stable on his face. The stairs fro the second floor seemed to go on forever and ever, until I finally stepped foot on the warm carpet of a room. The room was the horse dude's office. This room, though, didn't seem like any office I had been to. It was very lightly painted on its walls, and instead of being all sophisticated and everything, it rather seemed like a playroom .There were two ping-pong tables at its center, with different, comfortable looking chairs all around it. The rackets and the little white balls we use to play ping-pong with were slovenly placed at the top of on of the tables, along with a piece of pizza, a scrap piece of paper with cursory writing on it, and an empty cup.

As we walked up the stairs to more and more rooms, and as we met more and more people but never talked to them, we finally reached the last floor, the attic. The attic smelled bad, not to add all the moisture it had up here. There were old wooden tables everywhere, and surprisingly, inspire of the smell and everything, they all seemed to be very clean. On the tables there were millions of trophies, some gold, some silver and other even colorful. Each trophy had a different name on it, and a date under it as well. As far as I could make out, the oldest trophy up here was dated back to 1821, and it belonged to this girl named Taylor Bronze McLucy. Except from trophies there were also different gross items on the tables too, items such as grey hair, teeth, eyes, a lot of skulls, and ancient maps. Despite the grossness of this place, everything was so clean and bright that it didn't matter at all to me if there was an eye on my left, and a hanging hand on my right.

"Man, Chiron, you have really given much effort to cleaning this place! I remember it was a moist, stinking, disgusting, sloven, messed up and dirty place! Now it seems like all we need is some Aphrodite girls to come up here and give this place a nice rose-smell, and then, we can even make this place a museum for all the new guys!" Rachel approached us, not looking as enthusiastic as her cheerful voice did. Her stained jeans were also covered with sand and leafs now, and she was no longer wearing her oversized white T-shirt, but a blue strapless tee. She did look quite stunning actually.

"Rachel, I don't believe that it is time to talk about such things, we should get to work. By the way, what are you doing here Mike, it is not of your business what is going on in here. I'd rather like it if you left!" said Churon, pointing with his fingers the stairs as he did so.

"Sorry Chiron, I was just trying to lighten the atmosphere. I didn't what poor Toby to get freaked out right away! Anyway, if you wish so, I will caught to the chase." Replied Rachel, while Mike slowly left the room, sad. I felt lost and freaked out already though, and there was nothing which could be done to help me out.

"Rachel had a vision yesterday night, right after you two guys met. It is about you. She'd better tell it to us again, just so that we can make sure, and so that you could hear it too. Rachel, will you?" said the horse guy. Rachel looked at him puzzled, I didn't care about her now. The only thing that I actually cared about was the vision, and what it was about. I hadn't even stepped foot on the camp and already, the redhead fortune teller was seeing visions about me. I knew that people called me cute and everything, but I never thought that girls loved me! Awesome! (Yes Mike, people do call me cute…Why is it so hard to understand?)

I looked at the horse guy, puzzled and he looked back at me sympathetically, then swiftly turned back to Rachel, indicating her to start with a wave of his hand.

"Chiron, I really think that I shouldn't say it outlaid. I don't think that it would be appropriate for me to read it anyway. Here, Mike wrote down my words when I had the prophesy attack. Read it yourself." Said Rachel, shocked. She gave me a piece of A4 paper, dirtied as if it were taken on a quest inside the woods, with cursory handwriting on it. I read it out loud, my voice full of terror, afraid that it will say something fatal.

_"A newcomer will come_

_From the other New York side_

_The two sides will quarrel_

_They'll go to war_

_But only he will be able to unite them_

_Old and new heroes will have to join_

_To help him make a right choice"_

The words were unclear in my head, even more unclear as the when they came out of my mouth. How could this little prophecy, this little poem, talk about me, talk about my very own future?

"It is totally impossible! I don't believe you guys. I mean, aren't I already mixed enough from all this goat-guy, demigod, camp half blood things, and now you're trying to make believe that I am the chosen one to bring peace between two side that I don't even now what they are! You guys are insane!" I said trembling, moving my hands around. I threw the paper on the floor, and then stamped on it with my shoe. Rachel looked at me, looking a bit disappointed. Chiron, oh my god I said it correct! Yahoo, I did it! ( All right I will continue) Anyway, Chiron stepped forward, if that's what horses do, and explained to me what the prophecy had to do with me.

"Well, Toby, the prophesy's very first line said 'The newcomer' and you are the newest one to arrive at camp. The other side means Brooklyn, as in the other side of New York, since we are in Long Island, and Long Island is located in Manhattan. Well, anyway the Olympian gods have control only over Manhattan, so the other side is technically Brooklyn. For now, I will tell you two one thing that I have never ever trusted with any other kid here in Camp Half Blood except for Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood, of course. Now, from the time that I will start telling it to you, you are bounded to take the secret to the grave, unless you want me to get angry, and call upon the gods." He said, his eyes twinkling with mystery, as he raised his arms towers the sky. "Brooklyn, as you may have guessed is not controlled by Olympian gods. But that doesn't mean that it isn't controlled by any other grate magical empire. There is, in fact, one more great force in this world powered by gods, too, and this other force has control over Brooklyn. I am not saying that it is a bad force, but that it might cause trouble to us, the Greek descendants. Brooklyn is ruled by Egyptian gods, and the only way to defeat them is by using our very strongest warriors and our little magic. Keep that in mind Toby. And remember that no matter what happens to you the next days, you will need to keep yourself alive no matter what. Understood?" He said, and led us gently out to the pavilion. I was so stressed out, not to add confused, that I had no time to see what was going on around me. My eyes were blurred, and my mind had completely stop working.


	4. Chapter 4

My brain was racing different possibilities of how this thing, this prophesy, could be true. From time to time, as Chiron, Rachel and I sat on the porch of the Big House, I was pinching myself, trying to wake up and thinking that this whole thing was a dream, that there was no Camp Half-Blood, that there were no greek Olympian Gods, and that there was, under no condition, a centaur which was no sitting on a when chair, with two normal front legs and a normal body, sitting next to me!

As I started to understand that all his was actually true, I also started to think about the facts I had just got over the past, let me see, two and a half hours. Unfortunately, everything was so messed up in my brain, that I couldn't make out a thing!

"Wait a minute, how can I be a demigod, from an Olympian god and be born, raised, and go to school in Brooklyn and not in Manhattan, which is were every Olympian god demigod actually lives? I know that everybody calls me a nerd, and that nerds can't actually communicate in real life, but I feel that the fact that I come from Brooklyn has something to do with the fact that I will unite both kingdoms! But, I can nearly hold a sword without making it turn into a stick! How can this be possible?" I said, totally terrified. It was the first time since I arrived in Camp Half Blood that I was so shocked, puzzled, and confused, all at the very same time. But, this time, I also felt another feeling, more pleasant this time, he feelings of assures, and happiness. See, back at Brooklyn, everybody acted dirty at school, and if you didn't wear your pants low, like me, and if you didn't swear, or make fun of teachers, and generally act cool, you didn't fit in. But here, I understood that I actually fitted in something big, inside a huge and powerful family, with friends that supported me, and that no matter how I looked, I already found two friends, and I am hoping for more.

"Well, this is in fact the first case of your kind that we have up until now. I tried contacting the gods, you know, Zeus, Poseidon, Hares, Aphrodite, and so on, but they seem to not want to work with the Egyptians at all, except if yo give them a good reason to on the Grate Battle." Chiron replied. Grate, I thought to myself, now, the Gods don't want to help either. Man I am doomed!

"Chiron, honestly now, I header that he actually cant hold a sword! His sword turned into a wand-like white stick!" She said. This offended me, but at this point, that was on the bottom of my worry list." No mean to offend you, but I don't think that you can do this on your own Tob." She said, now tailing to me.

"Rachel, I know that I will totally not be able to do this on my own, but remember? I mean, remember your prophesy? Old and new heroes will join! I will not be alone! You, most probably will be with there with me, your one of the older heroes anyway, right?" I said, trying to calm both of us down.

I then turned to look at Chiron, just to see wether my pot made sense, but he didn't look bak a me. Instead, he was looking down at the strawberry fields, his eyes blank, but his expression skeptic. "Did you say that your sword turned into a stick!, Toby?" He said, not moving an inch of his face, as if it were fragile, and the slightest movement would shatter it to a million pieces.

"Well, I didn't say it, Rachel did." I said, confused.

"Just answer the question, did your sword turn into a wand?" He said, growing slightly red. If he was actually getting mad now, then I'd better answer quickly.

"Yes it did. I was all stressed out, and then suddenly, boom, it just transformed. I actually thought that you were the one that changed into that musical instrument!" I said, confused.

"Well, I didn't. Your magic, Apollo's magic, turned it. But the important part is the wand, See, Egyptians don't fight with swords and daggers and spears and everything. They got wands, and by speaking magic words, spells in other words, they can distort, make appear, transform, and many more, anything they want. The Egyptian magic is the strongest magic in the world. At some points it even gets over the magic of our powerful Gods. Maybe, there is a possibility that your mother, or a relative of hers is a magician, and that your father, Apollo, didn't know it, and so, you also got some of the magician parts too." Chiron said. That dude started to freak me out now. I mean, anytime he spoke, he said something confusing or irritating! "Sh-show me the wand please, it is important."He said, reaching out his hand.*

"Well, I don't have it, remember, it turned into a musical instrument." I said.

"Well, the Egyptian gods don't have children like the Olympians do. Sometimes, they will choose creation people, and they will move and live inside them, kind of like pests. When this happens, the person who hosts the Gods, or the Godling in other words, will have the same powers as the God they host, but this thing is way different from being demigod, don't you agree?" He said, his skeptical look still on his weary face. We nodded, trying to put sense in everything. "Even though, some people have Egyptian magic, even if they never hosted a God. They use their magic with powerful wands which work by saying Egyptian spell phrases. I have this bad feeling that this stick of yours isn't a stick at all, but a wand. So, probably, when Apollo had this affair with this woman, who most probably had some Egyptian sorcerer blood, they created, without knowing, a child with powers from both worlds, this is you Toby, the most powerful magical creature to be made!" I paused. At first I thought that he was kidding. "Now, everything is so clear, isn't it guys, this is why Toby is the chosen one!" said Chiron, how can he find all this clear! I mean, not only are there both Egyptian and Olympian gods, but I am a mixture of both! Me, I was a big looser back at Brooklyn, and now, at centaur comes and tells me that I am clearly one of a kind, and this one of a kind is the moat powerful kid in the world. As much as I was mixed up, though, I couldn't help but smile with all this glory and power I just found out to posses.

"Um, Chiron, I got mixed up. You mean all of these rules about not going to Brooklyn and that Brooklyn is strange and hostile to demigods is all because of Egyptian gods? And, and oh my god, my BFF is the most powerful demigod slash sorcerer in this world?" Asked Rachel. Probably that is why Mike mention something about strange kids from Brooklyn. I ignored her anyway. I didn't want to mess up with rules now, I was more in a trying-to-get-my-mind-to-understand phase now.

"Chiron, I don't get you. How can I be like the most powerful demigod or sorcerer or whatever you said in the world! I mean I'm dyslexic, I have ADHD and I love classic music, and I can barely hold a sword! I don't get it!" I said, ashamed of all my disadvantages.

"All heroes need practice, and yours begins tomorrow. We are going to get the best to train you, and I am sure that they will do a great work. Don't forget that they are also going to help you when the time comes to unit the two kingdoms, for they are old heroes, very famous around camp. They are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Jason, Leo and Piper. I will inform them tonight through an Isis message. Anyone have a drachmae for me?" said Chiron. Great I thought to myself. I will be humiliated in front of the greatest demigods of all times! "Good night guys. Sleep well Toby. You've got a long day waiting for you tomorrow." Said Chiron and then wheeled his chair into the moist attic. He got hid behind the dark walls of the room, and when he then came out, he was a horse guy all over again. Looking skeptic for one more time, but also his lips curled up in the sides, forming a gentle U over his brownish-black beard, he hurdled down the stairs, the trotting sound of his hooves braking the peaceful silence.

Rachel came and sat next to me, putting her arm around me, comforting me as much as she could.

"It is going to be okay. I will always be by your side, protecting you from any upcoming danger. We will bee in this together." She said, and then turned her head to look at the bright orange sun setting in the horizon. As I watched too, I thought of my dad, the god do sun, and amazed the sundown, his amazing miracle. Maybe after all, I will manage it. I will, maybe…

I didn't eat tonight or attended the bonfire singing. Instead I returned to my cabin and slept, listening to my piano playing Debussy. I didn't want to think about tomorrow, or today. I didn't think about anything. I just slept.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up late again, but this time, not because I forgot to wake up, but because from the previous day, I was so tired that I just didn't have the strength to wake up. So, Mike woke me up in the morning, again, this time giving me a piece of bread with peanut butter and jelly.

"Morning dude! Sup! Slept okay last night? You must go now. Actually Rachel told me something about training, and she told me to tell you to go to the new Amphitheater to begin with all the training. This thing is all mixed up, I mean the amphitheater is still under construction, and no one is allowed to go there! Oh, wait a minute, maybe, you two are having a secret date out there. Anyway, you gotta tell m what happened yesterday! By the way, you overslept for about four hours! Didn't the Ares cabin wake you up? They are always so loud in the mornings! here it!I managed to get you some up now and eat-"

"OK, I got what you mean. By the way thanks for the breakfast, I'll eat it on my way to the amphitheater, wherever it is. See you later then, and, um…I cant tell you what happened yesterday, I'm not allowed, if you get me." I interrupted him. You know already that I'm not a morning kind, but I bet. That to Mike it wasn't all that obvious.

I got off the bed munching on my peanut butter bread, which was really tasty. I wore my track suit and headed for the amphitheater, looking at a little hand made map Chiron had handed me yesterday, knowing that without it I would get lost.

The amphitheater, even if it wasn't yet finished, was gorgeous. The orange-grey stone seats were all lined up perfectly one on to of the other, forming a slight oval as the stretched out on the sides. Thin grass, with nab amazing green color sprouted out of the muddy golden ground, while forming a circle around the arena, were big almond trees, which filled the scene with an extraordinary pink color.

As I looked amazed at the scenery, my eyes spotted a group of five people, two girls, and three boys, laughing and having fun together, looking all careless, unlike my stressed look. I approached them, slowly, but still trying to look heroic, and when they understood me, they all raised there heads, and a big smile formed on their mouths. A guy about seventeen with black hair but eyes that were sea blue sat up and put a firm hand on my shoulder, while he smirked, not impolitely, but comforting.

"You must be Toby. Great pleasure to meet you. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Here are my friends. They would like to introduce their selfs by their own, and then, when we are all done introducing ourselves, we will get ready to sword fight!" He said and jumped in the air. I didn't know wether I was surprised or shocked, but I had just met with a son of the most powerful gods! Awesome!

"Hey, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Pleasure to meet you!" Said the girl who was previously hugging Percy. She had blonde hair and grey eyes. She was beautiful, but not the most. The girl that completely charmed me was a girl, smaller than Annabeth and Percy. She had chocolate brown hair cut choppy and uneven. Her eyes seemed to change color from brown to green to blue as she approached me. I blushed, completely turning red. She probably notice it since she smirked, moving her eyelashes up and down.

"Hey there Toby! My name is Piper McClean. I'm daughter of the beautiful Aphrodite. I'm sure we will be great friends" She said and then hoped back to her seat. I hadn't noticed the guy who she was sitting next to, until she went back to him and kissed him on the cheek telling him to come and greet me too, slowly calming him down from his angry look. He still seemed upset, though, for an unknown reason.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm Jason, my dad's Jupiter, the Roman Zeus. And I warn you, stay away from my girlfriend!" Ha backed down slowly and hugged Piper. Man was he overprotective with her. Next was guy who looked really much like Mike.

"Hey, I'm Leo. My dad is Hephaestus. It's a pleasure to meet you. By the way, Chiron told me that your sword turns into a wand, and I really don't think that you can fight with us like this, so I made you a sword that will not change, it is kind of like, Egyptian magic protected . Thank me later." He handed me a sword with a handle with my name carved on it. The handle was gold, and my name was written in calligraphy. The blade must have been a meter long, and it was so shiny that it reflected the light from the sun, blinding me. It was beautiful.

"Wow, guys. Thanks! And Leo, this is beautiful!" I thanked them, and they all gave me a big smile.

"All right then, let's start. Remember, just sword fighting. The rules are simple, you're not aloud to kill anybody, and at the slightest injury, we will stop. We don't want to make it hard for Toby over here, right?So guys, let's start." Said Percy giving everybody their swords. They all got up, forming a line, on behind the other. Leo, Mike's half-brother, was first in line, his sword tight in his hands, ready to fight.

The next hour was a blur. It seemed like everybody was against me, which they were, cause I was trying to keep alive, and rebuff their constant blows and attacks. I saw swords flying all around me, as each one of my new _friends_ moved in the line, and then, every five minutes a new attacker came. At some point, while fighting with Jason, who surprisingly was still mad at me, attacked me with his sword as soon as his turn to fight against me was on, cutting a wound deep in my lap. Blood spilled on my pants, causing a deep red stain on them. I slightly squeaked from the pain, and then looked down at my red-now pants, but no one seemed to notice, disobeying Percy's top rule. Unfortunately for me, I had to keep fighting, block sword after sword. Percy, was the one to fight the most easy against me, not bagging his sword against mine so hard as the others. I was able to defend myself against his repeated blows pretty easily. Then, there came Annabeth with Piper together. Annabeth had skill, as she blocked herself from my hits all the time, immediately, as if she knew exactly what my next move would be. Piper's beauty stunned me, though, making it hard for me to defend against her constant glow and glamour. Just before Leo was again in line to sword-fight with me, Percy ordered for everyone to stop, looking at my cut with sympathy. My first sword fight, and I only managed one cut, deep, and painful, but it still was only one, I thought to my self, I actually am quite powerful! Percy approached me and then leaned down, his knee brushing itself on the muddy ground. He gingerly grabbed a piece of white cloth out of his pocket, to cover my wound. It stung me a lot, but wanting to look heroic, I decided not to scream, squeak, cry, or anything else that someone would do if he has a terrible would on his lap, which stung extremely much. Then, Annabeth came to me and handed me two cubes, indicating me to eat them. I smelled them, and believe me, it wasn't a pleasant smell, even though I felt a bit relieved after I did so. The two little cubes smelled of rotten honey, or, more exactly like fresh flower pollen. No I was going to eat this, I said to myself under my breath.

"Here, nectar. The drink of the gods, solidified for us demigods t carry wherever we go. It will heel your wound on less than a minute from the time you gobble them." She said. I put them in my mouth, grimacing from the taste, but soon came to discover that they dissolved right away, slowly gliding down my throat. As soon as I swallowed them completely, I felt renewed, fresh, ready to go one more round of sword fighting. I looked at my lap, and there was no wound to be seen, just a dryad up stain of blood, but no wound to be seen. Unbelievable! "You see?" said Annabeth. I looked at her, a smile spreading evenly across my face.

"Wow! Thanks, a lot." I thanked her, and she smiled back to me, like all of the others, Leo, Percy, Piper, all of them, except Jason. " I had a wonderful day today guys, thanks to you. Hope we do something similar tomorrow!" I said to them all. Percy approached me, as if he was to hug me, which surprisingly he did.

"Now Toby, I love your enthusiasm, but I want just one favor from you."

"Okay," I answered, wanting to sound assured,

"I'd like you to start practicing your Egyptian magic. You see, we are all going to be by your side when the Big War begins, but we have never fought with this kind of magic again, so it would be grate if while you are practicing your magic to improve your kills, we could be practicing in fighting against it!" He said. I didn't know wether that was something fun to do, or something bad, and dangerous, but I agreed, nodding my head up and down for a couple of times.

Then, still smiling, thanked everyone individually, walked away, waving good-bye at them as I walked out of the still-under-construction amphitheater, and back into the crowed camp, heading to find Rachel and tell her everything about today. Exhausted, I walked into the crowd, keeping my eyes open for the bright red hair and dirty jeans of Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

"There you are," I heard Rachel speak from behind me, her calm voice slightly fading in the loud roars of the other campers. "I have been looking all around the camp for you. Thought you got hurt or something, for you were late!" She said, rushing up to me, and slowly throwing her arms on me, as if she wanted to assure herself that I was in fact sound and safe from my first actual sword fight.

"Hey! Well, I am, as you can see, not hurt at all." I answered, a bit surprised of that sudden hug. "I was late because I got that big scar on my lap from that stupid, paranoid Jason, and so Annabeth had to give me some nectar to drink, and magically, now my lap only has some dryad smelly blood on it!" I told her, watching her face change from a relieved expression, tense, and then back again.

"That's pretty good then, right? We don't wan' our upcomin hero to get hurt, or worst die before the big battle, da we?" Mike approached us, looking angry and stern. " Ya know, for some time, I thought that we were friends all-right, and I thought that friends shared there secrets." He said, as if he was taking it somewhere, and I knew perfectly well were he was. Rachel knew too, for she gave a quick, worried glance up to me. He probably found out about my specialty, and my secret training, the thing that I didn't understand was how he did it. " Thought that you were sent on a testin quest, so I used an Iris message to contact you, but it seemed that you were hanging out with ya new friends, and that ya were too busy hiding the fact that ya are the chosen one to unite the kingdom of Egypt with our powerful Greek kingdom." He said, quoting with his hands the word chosen, as if it all was a big joke." I don't wanna be friends with any of ya anymore. Sorry ya guys, but that is da truth" He said, looking at both of us. I could see a little drop of tears gliding down his and Rachel's face.

I went red right there. Not because I was shy, but because I was ashamed for not telling the only guy that actually helped me from the first minute I stepped foot on this camp. I had never done anything wrong before in my life, anything that would cost me the loss of a good friend, but now, I guess I found out how loosing a good friend of yours might feel like.

"I-I'm very sorry. You see, I-I wanted to t-tell you, but C-Chiron told me n-not to. Please f-forgive me." I said, looking down, and then up to his face, and then at Rachel's, as if she could make him change his mind.

" I will think about it, and the only thing dat ya can do to help me, is to make me feel part of ya friendship again. Sorry. " He said then ran of, to the bonfire to sing, as the half-moon rose up in the sky, clearing all of the clouds.

I had lost dinner again, but anyway, right now, I was in no mood of eating, or sining, or barely talking. I looked up at Rachel, who seemed a little better, and went to stand next to her, at the farthest end of the bonfire crowd. _•_

In my dream, I was on an Egyptian boat with a small Greek marble temple at its back, sailing across a narrow river. All around me, on the dry, reddish soil war was going on between wizards and demigods. At the Greek side, kids with swords and shields, centaurs, satyrs, beautiful green girls spreading tree branches, and twelve huge people in ancient Greek robes, each holding a different weapon, were fighting with might and will. Even though all of them, from the smallest kid to the tallest god, they seemed far more outnumbered from the Egyptians,

The Egyptians, who were all dressed alike each other, with silk robes, were fighting with of all ranges, sizes, nationalities and ages were fighting holding wands, similar to the one that I turned my first sword in. They would all say weird-sounding words, like spells, and hieroglyphs shot from their wands in their victims, hurting the Greeks with various ways. All around them were some strange creatures too. One that caught my eye was a teenager boy, with a beautiful face and a well-trained body. The weird and storage thing about him, though, was that his image shimmered from the teenage boy to a dog, standing on his two hind legs, wearing a traditional Egyptian outfit.. A name came to my mind as soon as I caught sight of him. Anubis, the god of funerals. At the far end of the whole scenery, I could see Mike, looking furious. Unlike the most Camp Half-Blood campers, though, Mike was wearing a silk robe, like the Egyptian worriers, and holding a golden sword. His mouth moved as he saw me, and I heard him speak to me, angrily.

"Yes, you guess alright. I am with the Egyptians now. I saw no point in fighting to help people that don't see me as a friend, when I would anything for them." His voice was official, not cool and and full of slang accent. He raised his sword, and with a single movement threw to me.

Frightened, I woke up suddenly. I was sweating, and I had a terrible headache. Even though, I decided to keep my dream a secret, but do something to help me out right now. Singing under my breath the tune I always sang when I was afraid and angry, I got off my bed and walked to the front of the cabin, when I noticed that everyone else was asleep. I looked at the wall clock, which read 5:00 am. Grate, I thought to myself. I tried not to wake anybody as I walked out of the cabin, and into the fresh morning air. As I walked outside, and grabbed a sword, not mine, wanting it to turn into a wand, and sure enough, as soon as I waved it, it turned into the stick that I previously had, its well shined white surface, shining in the sun like the sword Leo had made for me. I held it and pointed it towards a stone. Slowly and clearly I tried to speak a word that I heard the Egyptian sorceress speak in my dream all the time, when they pointed something and it totally got destroyed.

"_Hadi_" I spoke, and as soon as I said it, the stone that was once in front of me had turned into dust. I looked at it and then at the wand, amazed, mouth wide opened. I tried to rememberer some more spells, but some Ares kids got out of their cabin and started yelling and pushing each other, which caused so much noise that everyone else woke up. I knew better than to cast magic in front of so many kids.

I didn't want to eat breakfast, I just wanted to practice my magic and sword fighting skills, mainly magic. I walked inside the forest with my sword and my wand, determined to become better at both. After I found a good enough place to practice, I got both my wand and my sword in each of my hands, and started doing anything that came to my mind. I started hitting tree trunk,s and blowing up big stones, hitting and cursing anything that stood on my way. I felt like a true warrior, but suddenly, I heard a laughter. I turned around to see Rachel, Annabeth, and Piper, looking at me, laughing their heads off. In the green of the forest, they all looked amazing, like the green nymphs I saw in my dream.

"Hey there little hero! Can we join you?" they all said at once. I just couldn't deny it. I mean, fighting with girls, that looked absolutely ravishing!

"Well, if you want to get beat up! Sure common!" As soon as I said it, they all came towards me and took their swords out. Annabeth and Piper seemed really tough, as though all they wanted to do was tear me apart. Also, I saw a slight change in their eye color. Their yes turned reddish-yellow. My brain quickly denied it. It was probably the sun playing tricks.

We sword fought for a while, laughing in-between, or resting. Luckily, Rachel had brought me a bit of cheese cake which was served today at breakfast, and after thanking her a lot, I gulped the whole thing down right away. As we were all having fun though, the unpredictable happened.

Annabeth and Rachel turned into two huge monsters, somehow identical, yet also quite different. Annabeth turned into a huge, brown bird, maybe even nearly three feet tall. If you looked at it net down, you would think that it was a genetically modified experiment totally gone wrong, but, if you looked over the huge bird body, you would see a face, a human face. Unlike Annabeth, the creature had a red, flame-like hair, and big, dangerous-looking, chocolate brown eyes. As she turned around to face me, she ferociously flapped her big brown wings, and squeaked, so loudly and high-pitched it made my ears hurt and buzz for a long moment.

Rachel, who also transformed into a monster, had now turned into a huge lion with golden, shiny, yet hard-looking fur. Unlike most lions, though, she had a pair of big brown wings, which flapped up and down dangerously fast, making wind blow through my hair.

Piper's first reaction was screaming, her face totally freaked out and full of terror. She grabbed her sword which had fallen from the shock she got when her friends turned into monsters, and started hitting the changed-now, Rachel. I generally thought that she had gone nuts. Then, though, as I watched her fight the Annabeth and Rachel, I knew that I had to toughen up, and get into battle, as weird as it sounds. I didn't care about the fact that the two monsters were my friends, I just charged on to them too. They were both swinging their clause and wings all around, making themselves look freaky and scary. I got frightened, a lot, but I thought to myself _I am the next prophecy hero. If I get freaked out at two little birdies like these ones, I wont last a minute at the Grate War!_

Suddenly, as I was absent-minded, trying to power up, the transformed Annabeth grabbed me by the arms with one of her claws, and pushed my towards a tree. My back got scratched at the impact with the hard trunk of the wood, and I could feel the blood trickling down my spine. The monster, then, started to speak.

" Toby Mourier, you'd better make the right choice by choosing us! The powerful Greeks. If you don't, oh well, then I will know who your meat tastes like!" Said the monster in a voice which sounded like three women talking together at the same time. I hadn't noticed it before, but Piper was standing right behind the monster which had had squished me on the tree trunk. She got both of our swords and stabbed the monster, the two swords also stabbing the tree trunks at my left and right side. The monster vaporized as fast as it had appeared, leaving behind it only some dust. I was freed, but I, like Piper, had totally forgotten about the other monster, the lion-like one. It grabbed Piper from her back as she let out a frightened scream. With it's sharp claws tightly clenched around Pipers small waist, it threw her on the ground. Then, it turned to look at me, straight in the eyes, and then it spoke to me too.

"You should choose the Egyptians for yours and her own good," it said pointing to me and then to poor Piper who was trying to get up. "Choose us and we will give you glory…and fame!" It said. But, while I stood there, stunned and petrified, Piper managed to stand up, and come to stand by my side. Unlike what I thought she would, which was stand up with me and help me fight, she did the most dangerous, the most shocking, the most stupid, hilarious and the most outrageous thing ever, she started talking to the monster.

"Leave my friend and me alone, you hear me? It's an order!" she said and miraculously the monster obeyed her! It stood up and stepped aside, but it didn't leave. "Now Toby! Kill it!" She whispered to me. I looked down for my sword, but it was still stabbed in the tree trunk. I didn't have my sword with me, grate, but I still had my wand. I reached out in my pocked, and grabbed out my wand. I pointed it at the monster, mu hand trembling with fear, and said the only spell I knew,

"_Hadi_" the same symbol appeared over the wand, as it had when I hit the rock with the spell this morning, and struck the monster, making it disappear too. I breathed uneasily and hard. Piper was punting and puffing heavily as well, and she was now laying on the floor, filled with shock from what I did. I reached for her hand and helped her up.

"Thanks, you were miraculous!" She thanked me. I must have turned even more red now, and Piper must have understood me since she smiled. " What was all this 'Hadi' stuff? Is this the "Egyptian side" Chiron talked to us about?"

"I think that it is. You saved me both of the times anyway. I mean, if it wasn't for you stabbing the monsters and talking to them, talking of it, how did you manage to make her obey you anyway" I asked her. She looked at me puzzled.

"I'm an Aphrodite's daughter right? Well, some of us have this special talent, or gift you can call it. For example when you want to talk somebody into doing something they don't what to, you just ask them and they will obey you right away! I have been able to steel cars and do all kinds of crazy stuff this way." She said as she went to get out swords from the tree trunk she had stabbed them in. I stared at her, shocked. I wanted to ask her so many things, but the only one that I actually had the power to say came our first.

"Did you know these monsters?" I asked. She looked skeptical, but she managed to answer.

"The one that previously was Annabeth I do. It was a harpy. Very strong, greek mythical creatures. I've never heard or seen of the second one though. It must be Egyptian cause it actually wanted you to support them, the Egyptians I mean. Anyway, we must go report the attack to Chiron, and also inform the others about your Egyptian powers, right? Let's go!" She grabbed me by he hand and she skipped slowly towards the exit of the forest. I walked slowly behind her, thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, thank gods you're safe guys! I've been looking everywhere for you two! Were have you been?"Percy emerged us, looking shocked, and angry. He was leaning on the wall of a little cabin, probably a little hut, I guessed were the campers stored their extra weapons.

Piper, tired from all the walking and the fighting, looked at Percy apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Percy," Piper started explaining. "I was in my cabin talking to some other girls, when Annabeth and Rachel showed up, looking quite abrupt, and made me go in the forest with them. I didn't want to deny, so of we set for the forest -"

"Were they found me," I interrupted " Suddenly, Annabeth and Rachel j-just turned into two huge birds, and attacked me, wanting me to join their side-"

"Percy, the thing, though, isn't the fact that the two bird-beasts attacked," Piper interrupted, looking suddenly quite stern, " The thing is that one of the two wasn't Greek at all!" She said, raising her voice slightly.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. His facial expression had changed too now. His eyebrows were joined, and his eyes looked as if they were wondering different things that the attack would mean.

This fact scared me. Could that mean that things were getting worst fro me? My thoughts were interrupted by Piper's abrupt answer to Percy's question.

"It was Egyptian, most probably, since it wanted Toby to part with the Egyptians." She said, extremely fast, "By the way, were is Jason?" I looked back at Percy waiting for him to give an answer to Piper's question-not that I wanted to know were Jason was- but instead, Percy just paced back and forth, terrified. Finally after a while, he took a big breath, and then, he spoke.

"He left with my Pegasus, Blackjack. He set of to find you, Piper, and he said, that he would also look in Brooklyn! I tried to reason with him, but he just left! We have to go now and find him!"

"No wonder he thought that Piper was with me," I said under my breath, being careful Piper wouldn't here it. Somehow, this hole 'She's my girlfriend, keep of her' thing made Jason get on my nerves. I only knew her for less than a week, and I saw her just as my beautiful new friend. " You have a Pegasus?" I replied to Percy's comment about how Jason left, just to lighten up the subject. Percy still looked worried, but he managed a small nod to me.

Leo, and the real Annabeth and Rachel arrived after a while, all looking exhausted and worried.

"Percy, he's nowhere. I've looked nearly all around camp, he most probably left-" Rachel said, while breathing hard.

"And he isn't anywhere inside the woods, or anywhere near the strawberry-fields, the Big House, or the cabins-" Interrupted Leo.

"We looked everywhere. There's no sign of him. I believe that his is outside camp. Maybe we can get Rainbow and go find them." Said Annabeth to Percy. He went and hugged her, making her calm down. Percy then shook his head, as if he understood that using a rainbow to find someone would be a really stupid idea.

"We need something that can fly, Rainbow is only good for sea-travel. Leo, why don't you go get Festus? We will get ready while we will be waiting for you. By the way, make sure he doesn't do anteing to big, if you know what I mean, so Mike over here doesn't get frightened or anything." He said, frightening me, and then chuckled, as he turned to me. "Toby, you need to come too. This will be great training for you." Percy demanded. Why did he have say this? He just destroyed my day!

After an hour of getting ready, everyone who was coming on the mini quest, as Chiron had called it, were standing close to the forest, wearing their everyday jeans and orange amp Half-Blood T-shirts. Now, thought, we were also holding a shield in one hand, and our swords were safely tucked in their cases which hang from the sides of our jeans. Then, a soft ruffle of leaves came from inside the frost, totally creeping me out. I noticed Annabeth, Piper, Percy, and Rachel were all relaxed, and anxious, their expressions not changing a bit, even when a huge, metal, golden dragon flew up, hight in the blue and sunny sky, from the dark depths of the forest. Leo was on its back, a wide smile traced his clear face, and twinkling of little stars filled his eyes. If you didn't know him, you would think that this guy was loosing his marbles big time.

"Finally baby! Leo is back on his dragon!" He screamed so that we could hear him, standing all the way on the ground. "Festus, I love you!"

"Woo! Is that your dragon Leo? I'm going to fly with a dragon! Yahoo!" I screamed too, so that everybody could hear me. Man, I can be show-off a lot some times.

"We aren't joking around Toby, this is serious business! Jason's lost'" Piper told me, lowering my enthusiasm.

Leo slowly landed Festus right in-front of us, indicating with a wave of his arm that we should get on the dragon. We all mounted the dragon, I, the only excited of the group.

As the mechanical dragon slowly started flying, flapping its huge wings up and down, we soon were over Camp Half-Blood. As we moved forward, I could feel the hot air mix with a cool breeze, blowing my hair all around, among me feel like Superman, or some of the powerful worriers of my video games. We were soon over New York, the peak of the Empire State Building, which now meant much more than just a famous skyscraper, emerged from the thin line of clouds which was slowly forming over New York City as the sun set. I never had seen my home city like this, so beautiful. Annabeth took out of her bag a cap, and wore it on the dragon's head. It suddenly turned invisible. I looked under me, and all I could see was the city, no dragon no nothing.

"The mortals wont see anything now." Annabeth said, and then she turned to look at Percy who looked frightened. " We soon will land. Relax Percy." She said putting an arm around him.

Piper suddenly screamed, her hand pointed down a small black speck, like a horse and a boy next to it, at a far end of central park.

"Oh my god, there he is, and there's Blackjack!" Leo looked down too, and then, with a single movement of his arms, the dragon stated landing, still invisible. As soon as we landed, Piper slid down Festus, and ran towards Jason's direction.

"Oh gosh, there you are! I was so worried about you, thought that you got lost or something! Why did you leave anyway?" She said, her face stern, concerned, and happy all at the same time. He hugged her back, giving her a soft-looking kiss on the cheek, and right after turned to look at me, an eyebrow turned up. Then he looked at my other companions.

"I'm fine. I was so worried when I didn't see you today morning, that I thought that you were captured from the Egyptians. I was so worried that I had to go look for you. I got lost, but this cool guy with flying shoes, Luke, demigod too, son of Hermes, found me while I was circling over the Chrysler Building, and brought me here. He will be back soon I bet"

"We don't have any time to waist, we have to go!" Ordered Percy, but Annabeth interrupted him. I wasn't really paying attention to them, so I couldn't hear what they were saying. Instead, I was enjoying the sun of everyday New York life, slightly lying on the dragon. Suddenly, behind me, a blond guy, with a scar on his face, wearing Converse with wings on the sides approached us. Annabeth nearly chocked at his sight. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Luke?" She ran to him, and moved to hug him, but she changed her mind, and then looked at him again. Percy ran to him to, looking excited too, but he didn't dare touch him either. Even though I was curious to see who this Luke guy was, I couldn't concentrate, I was to dazed by this past day. Suddenly, of the horizon I saw a dozen of Harpies. I screamed, alarmed to the others.

"Guys, we can leave the reunions for later. Harpies!" I said, and mounted the dragon. When the others saw them, they quickly mounted Festus too, leaving Luke and Annabeth on Blackjack, which I just noticed. He was a black horse, its fur and mane sleek black, shinning with the warm orange after-noon sun. The only weird thing about it, thought, was that just were its ribs reached an end, two long black wings sprang out of it. It, in natural fact, a Pegasus!

The dragon and the Pegasus opened their wings, and raised in the air, swiftly going as far away from the harpies as possible. I watched behind me, as I watched the outline of New York and the harpies become less and less vivid as we reached Long Island, and harmlessly passed through the boarders of the camp, which let no magic, dangerous creature, such as the harpies come inside. Then the thought hit me. How had the other two monsters come inside today morning


	8. Chapter 8

The camp seemed calm at the point Festus landed us safely in camp, away from the deadly harpies. As soon as Piper, Jason, Percy, Rachel, and I got of the dragon, we ran as fast as we could to catch up with Annabeth and this new Luke guy, who had the luxury of a small flying magical transportation which could easily fly over camp. Percy, leading the rest of us as we raced across the cabins, the lake, the strawberry-fields nod the hordes of children who were looking at us as if we were criminals just escaped from jail, looked terrified, but, if you looked closely, something that I did while he was helping me get off the dragon, you could see a slight tinge of happiness in his sea-blue eyes.

Annabeth and Luke had already arrived at their destination, way before us. As everyone, except me of course, could have guessed, it was the Big House.

We reached the Big House, exhausted, after an estimated time of fifteen minutes, exhausted. I didn't look around me, I just closed my eyes, holding with one hand the metal water pipe as hard as I could, keeping my balance so that I wouldn't fall over.

"We have to go inside, no time to rest, not yet." Said Percy, looking at me in particularly.

As we were about to go in, I decided to finally ask Percy about who this Luke guy was. He seemed to know him the most, and be afraid of him the most at the same time.

"Um…Percy, who is this guy, Jason, we found?" I asked, getting my guts up as much as I could. He looked at me, and broke a smile which turned more than a smile of fear, a smile of unsureness, than a smile of happiness.

"He claims to be Luke, but I don't think he is. I hope he isn't some kind of monster though."He said, skeptically.

"Why don't you think that it is Luke?" I asked, trying not to be annoying with all my little questions. Even though, the question sounded pretty reasonable to Percy, because he answered me, slowly and silently.

"Luke was killed two years ago in a great battle the demigods and the gods had against the Titans. Luke was in charge of the Titans, but not from his own will, most probably. Kronos, the king of the Titans, had conquered over him, leading him to do irrational stuff. Well, at the end…it's a long story, but just to make it short, he died, or rather killed himself." He said, and right after he was done, ran up the stairs to the second floor of the Big House, were Annabeth and Luke were most probably talking to Chiron. Luke, a dead guy who just happens to find someone from camp, and now, well, he is inside the camp, where, if he is a monster, he can kill us all. Great, just great."

As sons as I was done saying my prayers, I followed Percy up the stairs. These stairs didn't radiate good memories. If you remember, last time I had gone up these stairs, I found out that I had to fight in order to unite two kingdoms which were suppose to be dead ages and ages ago.

"They actually brought me back to life! The Egyptians! They said that if I don't make the Greeks give up, they would declare war!" I heard Luke tell them, as I was walking up the stairs. Now, either Luke was a good actor, or he actually meant what he was saying.

As soon as I reached Chiron's office, Luke stopped talking and looked at me, like I was some sort of weird, bizarre alien from space, but then he gently broke a small smile.

"Ah, Toby, let me introduce you to Luke." Said Chiron. Luke reached out his hand, and, instinctively, I shook it.

"What's going on here?" I said, not thinking of it a lot, but I immediately understood that it made me look like the little clueless thirteen-year-old, who was supposed to save the world.

"Well, I told you just now, outside Luke's story, what don't you get?" Said Percy, seeming a little bit upset, but then again, he was probably nervous.

"Uh, let me see," I said, starting to reply Percy's question, "The part that Luke used to be dead, maybe?"

"I It was terrible Chiron, I mean, I saw their weapons and their magic, we don't have a chance!" Said Luke ignoring me rudely. Annabeth was about to cry, either from happiness, or maybe fear. Percy approached Luke, looking quite scared, and put a hand on his shoulder. Luke gave him a smile, and then turned towards me.

"Um…hope you have all the luck in the world on your side, otherwise….Well…You're doomed." He said, then turned swiftly to Chiron. Chiron gave a little smile to him, and guided him out of the room, leaving Percy, Annabeth and me alone. I hadn't noticed it, but Rachel, Piper and Jason hadn't come in the room at all.

"What's wrong?" Said Annabeth, looking at me as if I was some sort of weird animal.

"nothing, just that all this thing with Luke coming back from the underworld, it doesn't stick to me!" I said, which looked like it had insulted her. Not waiting fro an answer, I got out of the room, and climbed down the stairs, soon get g out of the Big House, into the clean, fresh air of the warm afternoon. I decided I'd rather stay in bed tonight, to not eat dinner. Most probably Mike would be over the misunderstanding and bring me food tomorrow, I though, hoping. I marched off in a slow pace, into the big Ω of cabins, lit by the orange sun setting in the East.


	9. Chapter 9

As I was walking towards my cabin to get ready for dinner, a thought struck my head so hard that it was impossible for me not to obey it. _How come all the other heroes that have gone through this camp have become heroes in the first place? _I thought. _They were all strong, or descended from strong and famous families! _I continued, but as I did, I discovered that I, I wasn't considered either strong nor famous. All I had to do was join the worlds two strongest and wealthiest empires, or course, and if I didn't die trying, I would be famous, but, I am useless. I am not strong. I am a coward, and I had plenty of proof. Others, like Percy, had years of training before (as in Percy's case) went off, fighting the second Titan war! But I, I had nothing.

There was no way I would reach Percy's and Annabeth's fighting skills in such little time.

"Maybe looking for their personal things and memories might help you." Said a girl with the longest blond hair I had ever seen, in a voice so childish and innocent it could've been from a baby. She wore a long white dress which shimmered slightly over her pale, soft, clear, skin. What had she just said? Was I thinking out loud, or was she reading my thoughts? It was too late to ask her. She had already skipped her way across the freshly cut grass, each little blade of the green plant moving by the wind caused by her movements, and she was now about six meters away. _Maybe she's right… _The voice in my head spoke. I looked around, trying to find someplace that might hold good enough memories and artifacts from heroes which might help me. The Attic, I remembered, had quite a lot of things that could help me, but then again, this place freaked me out the past few times I had gone there.

Then, there was Percy's cabin, but, the only guy that veer lived in there was Percy, and I really wouldn't like to invade his personal space, who knows what Percy would do if he found me searching throughout his stuff, secrets, weapons, photos and whatever else one might be able to find in the cabin of the son of Poseidon!

I kept thinking, my every step giving birth to a new though of a place were I might be able to find things about the previous heroes, things that would help me reach the top too. I could ask people, I could go into the forest, look inside cabins, maybe sometime achieve to put all my thoughts and troubles and attend dinner with all the rest of the kids… Somehow, non of the them, though, seemed good enough. People started looking at me, at the weird guy who was walking in slow-motion, looking lost, and looking inside all the cabins.

I walked a bit more swiftly now, not wanting to attract anymore attention. I paused in front of Athena's cabin, Annabeth's cabin was all grey, but then again, Athena is all about reign and learning stuff, who said that it was fun? The only thing that actually could get someone's interest, was a big, draft-wood owl carved on the top center if the door. I approached it, slowly, and put my hand on the bronze doorknob. I opened the door, gently, and through a quick sneak peek inside the cabin, to check if there was anyone in there. No one. _Great, _I thought to my self. I walked inside. To my surprise, the plain white curtain hung from the big windows shed off the light from the room pretty well!

The whole inside of the cabin looked like, guess what, a library! There were big wooden bookshelves of various shapes and sixes all over the walls of the cabin, filled to the top with books with anything you could imagine. The bunks the campers used fro sleeping were pushed to the very sides of the cabin, giving space fro the desks which were filled with laptops, notebooks, pencils, and various other things one could use to learn something. Except from all the desks, there were a couple of big metal and wooden benches with tools used to work and make things. The benches were filled with 3D models of buildings, big and small, and other constructive things.

At one place on the wall over a bunk that was very well made, there was an announcement board, the ones with the cork. On it were pinned a lot of images, and in every single one of them there was Annabeth. I had finally come to my point. Annabeth's memories. I reached out my arm, and gingerly touched an image on the top left.

The picture was obviously taken here, at Camp Half-Blood. The weather seemed nice, like always, while the sun seemed to be shining brighter than ever. A girl, who seemed to be twelve, with long blond hair and grey eyes, was standing next to a guy with pitch black hair and blue eyes. They looked exactly like Annabeth and Percy. In fact, they were Annabeth and Percy, just much smaller. Next to them, sitting under the shade of a cabin, stood a huge guy, with only one eye. In his hands, he was holding a golden blanket-like material. I recognized it immediately form our World History book at school. It was the legendary Golden Fleece. Under the picture was a green post-it note, with nice, cursive writing on it which read : We saved the camp. Percy and I brought the Golden Fleece from the Island of the Cyclopes! They were so young. Younger than me, yet they had saved the whole camp and world two times, as far as I remembered.

"How can I unite two kingdoms, when I'm thirteen, and can't even hold a sword!" I said to my self, fighting not to let tears ran down my face. "Percy and Annabeth were able to retrieve Zeus's bolt when they were just eleven or something! Look at them, they're both so strong and they aren't cowards like me. How can I be so stupid to believe in such things-"

"Your as strong as them," interrupted a voice behind me. I turned to see who was talking. In my surprise, I saw Rachel standing one step inside the entrance of the cabin "Even stronger. If you think of it, you also have magic, and whole prophecy speaking about you!" she said as she walked lightly towards me, as if someone was sleeping. She caught my hands and put them in hers, making me switch about fifteen shades of red. She smiled. I couldn't talk, not even move. I was completely mesmerized by her appearance, even though I wasn't exactly in love with her.

"They had about four prophecies speaking about them!" I rebuffed her statement straight away. She looked down, at her shows and smirked. Then, raising her head to a height in which her eyes looked straight through mine, she continued speaking.

"I'll do my best to make you change your mind, all you have to do is listen closely to me. " She paused to make sure that I was listening, then continued. "Not all successful demigods started off great and powerful, nor did they all have big prophesies with them as the hero. You might think of yourself weaker than Percy, but Percy has been a demigod more than you and also he's the son of the Big Three. You are just one step lower than Percy, which makes you three, four, or even five times stronger than him and his six years of experience. Don't forget also that you can control magic too, he can't! What I'm telling you Toby, is that you shouldn't give up because someone is slightly better than you. You are unique, not only as a person, bit as a magical being too. You are the first of your kind, and an individual, and you should be very proud of it. Now, go fix yourself up, think about what I told you, and go save the world!" She let my now sweating hands gently on my hips, and merrily skipped away, not looking back, her red hair looking like flames on the warm golden sun.

I still stood there, in this warm place which made me feel smart and strong, and gave my fortune a second chance. "I will do it," I said to my self out loud "I will unite Olympus and the Egyptians no matter what. Without thinking I walked outside and screamed out loud "I WILL DO IT!" Everybody stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at me. Just then did I realize what I had done, and red-faced as I was, quickly ran to my cabin trying to ignore the puzzled faces that were all looking at me.


End file.
